Pirantishead
Pirantishead is the pirahna monster, created by Lord Zedd. He could control machines with special flutes. He serves as the main antagonist of the three part opening episode of Season 2 "The Mutiny". Biography Pirantishead was created by Lord Zedd. When Lord Zedd took over palace of Rita Repulsa, he used his staff to transform pirahna in the lake on Earth into pirahna monster, Pirantishead. Zedd then sent monster to attack Angel Grove. Zedd wanted Pirantishead to turn Rangers's Zords against them. Pirantishead was one of the most formidable foes that rangers ever face. He used chains-linked flutes, that could be used as nunchaks. Zedd seemed to continually feeding Pirantishead energy from his staff. When Lord Zedd took over Rita Repulsa's palace, he used his staff to transform a piranha on Earth into Pirantishead. Pirantishead was one of the most formidable monsters the Rangers faced at that point. His weapon was a pair of chain-linked fish shaped flutes that doubled as nunchuks. During the course of his existance, Lord Zedd appeared to be continually feeding Pirantishead energy from his staff. The rangers encountered him in the city. Using the flute, Pirantishead was able to freeze the Saber-Toothed Tiger, Triceratops, Mastodon, and Pterodactyl Dinozords. He was then able to take control of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and Dragonzord and turn them against the Rangers. Pirantishead also took control over motorcycles of Bulk and Skull and made them ride in the circle. Billy was able to create a device to free the Dinozords from Pirantishead. To buy some time, the Rangers form the Power Blaster and fire at Pirantishead, first aiming at the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, then Pirantishead who initially panics. Strangely enough, the Power Blaster blast mostly missed him, aimed a little low, but the explosion did burn his feet and cause him to hop around, howling in pain and glowing with electricity, implying that he was almost defeated. After the Zords are restored, Lord Zedd attempts to bury them deep into the Earth, but Alpha is able to save them and transform them into the new Thunderzords. The Thunderzords battle Pirantishead (who appears to be drunk during the battle, based on his erratic, staggering motions) after testing out the controls, and fare much better, not even being knocked down once. The Thunder Megazord was able to destroy Pirantishead with its Thunder Saber. Later, Zedd summons Pirantishead again to battle the Rangers, along with several other aquatic monsters. This time, it is no stronger than an average monster, and is destroyed by the White Ranger wielding Saba. In Other Media Pirantishead appears again, battling the Rangers and trying to steal radioactive Piranhas from the Angel Grove Aquarium. In this appearance, Pirantishead lacked the fish fins on the side of his head. The radioactive fish made himself grow in the water, but the rangers defeated him with the Ninja Megazord. :This occurs in Marvel Comics' Mighty Morphin Power Rangers #3. Though the monster's name is spelt as Pirantis-Head and refered to as Zedd's latest creation. The comic version is white all over except for the green hands, and green fin on his head. Personality Pirantishead was sinister, cunning and unpredictable monster, as he turned Dinozords of Rangers against them. He was also proven to devios and sadistic. But he is also faithful and loyal to Zedd. Powers And Abilities * Superhuman Strength-'''Pirantishead is amongst the most powerful of monsters faced in MMPR, being able to overwhelm the Rangers and even the Thunder Megazord. However, he did mainly rely on the Dinozords in combat. * '''Durability-Pirantishead has extremely thick fish scale like skin that mjeant that, when blasted by the Power Blaster, he only performed an Irish jig. When battling the Thunder Megazord, he was electrocuted by the Thunder Sabre and was only momentarily knocked down although the same attack destoyed his nunchuck chains. * Skilled Fighter-'''Pirantishead was a skilled enough fighter to easily be able to defeat the Rangers using both his weapons, skill and the Zords. Arsenal * '''Chains-linked Nunchaks Flutes-'''Pirantishead wields a pair of flutes that are connected by chains and double as nunchucks to use in combat. However, thier main function was controlling the Zords. The chains were destroyed by the Thunder Sabre's electroctution attack and he discarded the blades. ** '''Energy Blasts-'''Pirantishead can play his flute to unleash energy blasts powerful enough to take down all five Rangers and cause large explosions in the city. ** '''Machine Control-'''Pirantishead can play his flute and blast Zords with a white mist that allows his complete control over them, He performed this on the Tyrannosaurs Dunozord and the Dragonzord. *** '''Machine Freezing-Pirantishead can freeze machines in time using this same teqnique, as shown when he performed this on the other Dinozords. ** Chain Wrap-Pirantishead can throw his chain which makes it wrap around his enemies, as shown when he did this to the Thunder Megazord. *** Electrocution-Pirantishead can slam his fist down on the chain to send an electrical charge along it that electrocuted the Thunder Megazord. * Fins-Pirantishead has large and razor sharp fins protruding from his elbows that he claimed he would use to "tear apart" the Thunder Megazord but was destroyed before he could use them. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Pirantishead was voiced by producer Scott Page-Pagter. Notes * Pirantishead comes from what is commonly referred to as "Zyu2" footage, and was not seen in the original Zyuranger. Pirantishead was originally intended to have been destroyed by the Ultrazord. The discongruity in the Zords and monsters explains why the Megazord was seen and why the Thunder Megazord was briefly shown attacking Vase Face. Recently released Zyu2 footage shows that Piranthishead did indeed fight Megazord & Dragonzord instead of the Thunder Megazord. In the fight Piranthishead once again takes control of Dragonzord and commanding it to fight the Megazord which explains why Dragonzord was absent during the fight with the Thunder Megazord. * Pirantishead's costume was later adorned with Hate Master's "hair," recolored blue, had the fins on the side of his head removed, and later used in background shots in the episodes "Fire in Your Tank" (where it was among the monsters in Divatox's boot camp) and "Countdown to Destruction" (where it was among the monsters in Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's army). Fans have named this monster "Blue Grouperhead." * Pirantishead is one of the few monsters in the series to be equipped with a flute with powers. References Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Monsters Category:Zyu2 Monsters Category:PR Exclusive Monsters Category:Animal-themed Villains